


She-Ra Tumblr Drabbles

by UncommonVillian



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora/Catra fan kid, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, should i continue?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncommonVillian/pseuds/UncommonVillian
Summary: A collection of my She-Ra drabbles from Tumblr.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178744
Kudos: 7





	1. You bit my tail!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Team Four Star's Dragonball Z Abridged series

Double Trouble has their tail wrapped around Bow’s neck, laughing maniacally, then Bow bites their tail.

Double Trouble: GAH!!! SON OF A MOTHER-!!

Double Trouble punches Bow in the face.

Bow: Ah! You punched me in the face!

Double Trouble: You bit my tail!

Bow: You _punched me_ in the **face**!

Double Trouble: YOU BIT MY FUCKING TAIL!!!!


	2. QUIT HITTING YOURSELF!!

_Double Trouble shape shifts into an enemy they’re fighting_

Double Trouble: Quit hitting yourself! * **PUNCH** * Quit hitting yourself! * **PUNCH** *


	3. So Dumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Blazing Saddles

Glimmer: Okay, we need to figure out how the Horde is always ahead of us! It’s like ever since Flutterina joined, they’ve beaten us at every turn.

Adora: You think there’s a connection?

Bow: Maybe…

Glimmer: …

Adora: …

Glimmer, Bow, Adora: Naaaah.

_Double Trouble as Flutterina was listening in on the conversation. Later in Flutterina’s room_

Double Trouble *to themselves*: Baby, you are so talented…And they are so _dumb_.


	4. Double Trouble meets Catra's son

Catra: So good news! Adora and I adopted a beautiful baby boy!

Double Trouble: Oh goodie! Now I have someone to corrupt!

_A few years later_

Hordak: So Killian wants me to-

Double Trouble: You do anything to corrupt him of his innocence, I will _personally_ kill you.


	5. Adorable

Hordak: I suppose you think you’re being cute.

Double Trouble: Bitch, I’m _adorable_.


	6. Hordak's Wrath

Hordak: None shall be spared my **wrath**!

Entrapta: * **exists** *

Hordak: Only one shall be spared my wrath!


	7. The Right To Remain Silent

_Adora, Bow, Glimmer and Swift Wind get captured…_

Swift Wind: What about my Miranda rights? You’re supposed to say, “You have the right to remain silent.” Nobody said I have the right to remain silent!

Bow: Swift Wind, you HAVE the right to remain silent. What you lack is the capacity.


	8. Chocolate Pudding

Entrapta: Hordak, what are you doing?

Hordak *groggily*: Making chocolate pudding…

Entrapta: It’s four o’clock in the morning! Why on Etheria are you making chocolate pudding??

Hordak: Because I’ve lost control of my life…

Kadroh sits on his bed with his leg elevated in a cast, laughing as the little robots Entrapta made do funny tricks.

Hordak: Here’s your pudding, Kadroh…

Kadroh: Oh that’s okay, brother. I’m not hungry anymore.

Hordak: … _ **GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!**_


	9. Catra's Revelation

Catra: Hey, Double Trouble. Can we talk?

DT: What’s on your mind, Kitten?

Catra: I just…wanted to say thank you…

DT: For what? The last time we talked, I wasn’t all that pleasant to you. In fact, I’m surprised you even want to talked to me.

Catra: You told me what I needed to hear…and you were right about everything.

DT: Well, like I said, I finally got you figured out…or at least I thought I did.

Catra: Go figure.

DT: Well, right here, right now, I didn’t think this would ever happen.

Catra: What do you mean?

DT: You’re owning up. I never expected that from you.

Catra: Well, it’s all thanks to you. God, I wish I saw it sooner.

DT: Well, you see it now.

Catra: Yeah…thank you again.

DT: Of course, Kitten. You know you can count on me.

Catra: I know…as a friend.

_Double Trouble smiles and Catra tries to hug them._

DT: Whoa, okay. Too soon, darling.

Catra: Oh, sorry.

DT: …Maybe someday soon.

Catra: Heh heh…


End file.
